Chicago's Roar
by Scully22
Summary: Velma's back on top again, after having her baby, but wont be much longer as the depresstion hits.  Chapter 13 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Background- Velma and Billy are married, and have one son, at age 3.

Roxy got married to a Buddy Brown, who owns half of the Onyx, and every

other stage in the city. (Billy is his lawyer, and that's how Roxie and

him met) Velma was back in the business again, and the audience welcomed

her back with open arms. They are back on top again, but won't be for

very much longer.

Chapter 1

Velma and Roxie were coming to the end of All That Jazz, when they

spotted two suspicious men burst throught The Onyx club door. Velma knew it was bad news right away. She glanced at Roxie, and Roxie glanced back at her with

the same look of despair. They watched as the two men talked to Charlie the club manager. And before Velma and Roxie could even finish their act or before the audience even had a chance to applaud, Charlie came out on stage. Velma and Roxie stood back. Charlie looked at the two women before he turned around to the audience. He closed his eyes and shook his head, but when he opened them again, they told a sad story. The audience wondered what he was doing when he began...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am honored you could join us here tonight, but I have some terrible news for you. Only a couple minutes ago the stock

market crashed." There were 'Ohhs' and 'Awes' in the crowd. Velma frowned as Roxie sighed in disbelief. "I suggest you all go home and take care of your family, it may be chaotic outside. So be careful. Again, thank you all for coming."

The audience left slowly and anxiously. Velma just stood on the stage, dead silence filling the now deserted Onyx. But as the doors opened she could see the rush of the world outside glowing. People were hurrying around, and cars were speeding by so fast that it seemed like they were flying. Charlie called to Velma, who still stood lifeless and obviously shaken...sincerely frightened for the fist time.

"Hey! Velma! Snap out of it. I'm gonna close up, go home." He spoke lovingly.

Roxie got Velma's coat, and the two of them headed

for the door. Charlie followed close behind with the keys to the door

in his hand. Velma turned around before opening the door.

"For how long?" she asked.

"For how long what, baby?" Charlie asked.

"How long you going to stay closed?" She hit him hard with her question, and it hit Roxie hard too.

"I'm not sure, I really don't know."

Charlie looked down. It was the first time Roxie and Velma had seen that side of him. Velma turned back around, facing the closed door. Just outside of it, laid chaos, poverty, death, and the loss of a dream Velma had kept alive for so long. She looked one last time at the Onyx, as did Roxie and Charlie. Velma looked up at the stage, the lights still on, the words Velma and Roxie still shining bright. Roxie looked over the audience seats, where so many had come to love and support them, to cheer and look up to them. They loved the audience sometimes more then the audience loved them.

Charlie glanced over to where his desk was. It was backstage, but able to view from the audience if you knew where to look. There his cigarette lay, still lit, the smoke swirling up around it and disappearing. The three of them looked at each other, then Velma turned back around. She proceeded outside, as Charlie locked the door behind them. Roxie and Velma headed one way, and Charlie another. Velma knew she wouldn't see him again.

"Bye Charlie...Thank you." Velma spoke over the loud noise.

"Bye Velma. And thank you." he spoke.

Velma was about to turn around to walk off, when Charlie called out her name once more. She spun around and he threw her the keys to the Onyx. Reaching out she grabbed them, like she was holding a million joes. He smiled in his Charlie-good-old-self manner, then turned away. As he disappeared into the crowd, she couldn't help but wave, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

With the bustle of the crowd, she was bumped truculently, sending the keys flying from her hand. Velma looked in horror, as she glared down in panic to look for them. She was about to practically dive after them, when Roxie grabbed her arm.

"Come on, hun." Said Roxie tenderly.

Velma let Roxie drag her away as she watched the keys getting kicked around. Everything had now silenced around her. As she walked along, Velma lapsed into a recollection. She could hear the two-bit Johnnies yelling and hollering, as she watched her and Roxie belting it out on stage. Then a pause. As she watched it all fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Velma tried to stop thinking of the past and more of the future, of her son, and of her hubby. They went out deeper into the frightening streets, huddled together, making their way home. When they got there Buddy was standing at the door in alarm, preparing to defend their home from outside invaders and burglars. But when he saw Roxie and Velma approaching, he sighed in relief. He ran and grabbed Roxie in his arms.

"Oh my. I'm glad to see you too!" she kissed him on the cheek.

Velma came in a second later, locking the door behind her. She came over to where Billy and her son Clyde were sitting. She took Clyde into her arms as Billy rose to give his wife a quick peck on the cheek.

"How are you, hun?" she asked.

"I'm alright. And you?" He wondered, gravely concerned about her state of mind.

"I'm ok." she smiled as they kissed softly again.

Velma looked into Billy's eyes, Billy all the while meeting her gaze.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as her eyes started to well up into small tears.

"Oh Vel." He took Clyde from her arms and set him down gently on the couch. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Its ok, hunny, you're Velma Kelly, I'm Billy Flynn, and we, us the two stubborn people that we are, have a child. We're gonna make it. We're gonna be fine." He smiled and he took her into his arms. He hugged her as her tears fell onto his satin striped jacket. He rubbed the back of her head, finding her mane as smooth as it had always been, not one hair out of place.

Buddy quietly interrupted. "May we use your bedroom?" He asked. Billy nodded. Buddy was going to do what he had discussed earlier with him. Billy knew it was going to be hard, especially for Velma. She released herself from his arms, picked up her son, and he wrapped his arms around the both of them. Roxie smiled looking at the small family and turned to follow her husband into her friends' bedroom.

"Roxie, I have something to tell you." Buddy began.

"What is it?" she looked into his eyes as they sat on the edge of the bed facing each other.

"I think the best thing for both of us..." he sighed. "For both of us is to... go" he stated blandly.

"To go?"

"Yes. I know how this is going to work, The Depression, I mean--as some are calling it already. It's going to get worse. I think we should 'flee'" He said.

Roxie looked confused, but seemed to share a vague understanding with her husband.

"I think it's best if we leave as soon as we can. I have our things packed. But... Billy and I discussed that it's probably best we don't say goodbye. ---Only in a letter. Its less heartache that way."

He placed his hand over Roxie's. She got up and paced around slowly for a minute. Buddy knew she was excepting it, knowing it was the right thing to do, he could also tell she was getting upset. He got up and hugged her. Buddy had lost more then half of his money, and he had to keep enough for the baby Roxie was now carrying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple weeks had passed, and Velma was beginning to really miss the past. So desperately she wanted to be back up on stage. Billy understood, and he couldn't help but smile every time he imagined her up on stage singing her heart out with her honey-molasses voice, her scent of wild violets filling the room. After he would snap out of it, he would place his hand on hers, reassuring her.

They were having money trouble, with rent high, and food on an ultimate low. There were three of them, and Billy had to get Velma and Clyde out of the house, so that he could let Roxie and Buddy go without Velma knowing.

He took Velma's hand, took his son into his arms, and headed out into the streets. Roxie took one last look at Velma, and almost cried.

"Bye Velma. Don't forget about me. I know I won't ever forget you." She

sighed through tears.

"Roxie, What are you rambling on about?! I'm gonna be back in no more then an hour. See you soon." Velma smiled, laughing at Roxie amiably.

"See ya Buddy." Uttered Billy.

"Thank you, Billy. Nice doing business with you." Buddy smiled and they shook hands as Velma and her son waited down the hall.

"Good luck." he said before closing the door, which didn't give them time to reply. That was more than enough emotion for Billy for the time being.

It took him a minute. "You too." Buddy finally whispered. Roxie looked up at him, and they grabbed their things. The house looked bare before, even with the few things that they had. Now it was unrecognizable.

He took her hand, and kissed her cheek. "I love you. And I love you even more for what you just did." He whispered admiringly. He was proud of her. She smiled and kissed him back; and with that they were out the door and on their way.

Billy was afraid on the streets. He held Clyde close, and clutched Velma's hand fiercely. Suddenly a dirty young woman with two kids on either hand, approached the couple. Velma stood back a little as she came up to her, and Billy took a step forward to protect her if necessary.

"You're THE Velma Kelly!" the woman spoke. Velma was somewhat taken aback that such a poor young woman such as the one that stood before them, would be able to recognize her.

"Yes. Yes I am." It felt strange to admit. She had been Vel, not THE Velma Kelly, the last couple weeks.

"Oh I love you so much! I was there the day...the stock market crashed. I never got to applaud for you and Roxie. I guess no one did. But you did just wonderful! If Vaudeville ever comes back, I won't see anyone but you two!" The woman beamed, and that made Velma smile too. She hadn't seen many smiles lately...not very many at all.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. That means a lot to me." Said Velma sincerely, as she hugged the woman.

"Oh my God, Velma Kelly hugged me!" Cried the woman skipping off with her two children to the group she came from. Everyone listened as she spoke of how Velma had hugged her. Passionately they all looked over at Velma and waved. Velma now in higher spirits, waved back, then once again taking Billy's hand, she walked onward.

"Guess you still got it, huh?" Billy grinned.

"I still got it... but I don't think Vaudeville ever will again." She sighed. Billy looked down at the ground as he walked, knowing the grim words Velma spoke were tragically true.

"Let's go back home." Said Billy sullenly. He knew Roxie and Buddy would be gone by then.

As they began to make their way back home, Billy was starting to become nervous. Still, he tried to brace himself for Velma's sure-to-be rueful reaction to Roxie and Buddy's departure. He was upset himself, but he couldn't show it...not now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They got back to the apartment, alright, except a little bit more dirty. Velma came in the door, was going to brag about someone recognizing her on the street. "Hey Roxy! Roxy!" She looked around the rooms, rushed around really. As Billy slowly came in and locked the door behind him, and set their son on the couch. "They must have gone out" Velma shrugged her shoulders. When she stopped and frowned looking passed Billy. Billy frowned and turned around, he saw an envelope taped to the back of the door. Billy sighed as Velma went over to it, pretty quickly. "I don't remember this being here. What is it?" she took it down asking Billy. "Come over here" He patted on the couch, Velma and Billy sat on each side of their son. She opened it slowly, suspecting something bad. She read the letter aloud;

Dear Velma,

I hate to leave you like this, but me and Buddy both feel its best this way. We are making a home out in California, and we hope to get our feet back on the ground. I have a baby coming, I think I might name her Velma? I will try to keep in contact with you, but we are going across country, so don't bother to write back. Well, not until I tell you I am finally home that is. I looked up to you when I was Roxy, I looked up to you when I was "Roxy a merry murderer" and I looked up to you as a Roxy Hart. I still look up to you, now that you're a mother, and I will be soon. I wish you and Billy the best of luck. I think everyone can use a little luck now days. And you know we were right, it was going to change, I guess fifty years was a lot more then we thought. Good luck with your boy, and I miss you already.

Love,

Roxy Brown 1929

"Billy?" Velma looked up at him with a blank face. Billy wasn't sure what to tell her or do. "Billy?" she called his name again. As she started to look pale. "Are you alright Vel?" he asked placing his hand oh her knee. She turned away from him, then proceeded into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Hunny, I know it's hard, but think of how great you were, and are to Roxy. Think of us some day living in better times again. Don't worry hunny, everything will turn out as it should." He only hoped that how things turned out, would be for the better. Velma deserved a little hope in her life, a little break. "Do you want me to come in?" he asked softly. "No. Please don't" he could tell by the way she was speaking in short breaths, that she was trying to hold her tears back. "Its ok hunny, cry. It will help" He said as he walked back to the couch and sat there, watching his son play on the ground. He knew as the years went on, more tears would defiantly shed. And then he began to softly sob to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple months later

Velma and Billy were playing with their son on the couch, laughing which was nice. Velma, although mostly unhappy, couldn't help but shine when she was around Billy and her son. She zoned out for a minute, watching her loving husband play with _her_ child. Her child it rang in her head. She never imagined a kid, she always imagined fame. And it seemed this baby of hers, of Billy's and hers, was most important now. Then again she never imagined the Depression, or the pain, of love again. She always thought of herself as wealthy, and famous. People recognized her for a couple months, but after awhile it decreased. The only people that recognized her were Billy and her son. That was enough for the time being, but missed the fans. She missed Roxy, although she was surprised how much she really did miss her. Velma looked into Billy's eyes. He watched as she began to release tears from the corners of her eyes. He sighed, then went around to the other side of her, and hugged her tight. "Velma, I'm scared too. I'm scared too" he looked at his son as he continued to hug his wife. Just as Billy was about to kiss her on the cheek, they heard gun shots outside. Velma quickly grabbed her son and backed away from the window, even though they were considerably high off the ground. Billy leaned out the window to see what had happened. There was three cars crashed, and a cop shot, lying in a pool of blood on the cold cement sidewalk. "Well?" Velma asked. "Nothing that concerns us" he told blandly. She knew that meant it wasn't good, and not worth looking of even feeling curious about. Velma went warily over to the bedroom. Billy followed. Velma fell asleep to Billy rubbing her back and head. And their son lying between them, on his side facing Billy like his mom. Billy sat up most the night, until he finally felt his eyes slowly start to shut. Finally.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

two years later (1931)

Velma was the first one awake, and she removed Billy's hand from around her, to around her son. She went into the kitchen to find no more coffee left and little food. Not only times in Chicago were bad, times were bad in other states, in other countries. But all she felt she had, or could for her sake, worry about was Chicago. She thought of Roxy sometimes out of the blue, some of the littlest things reminded her of her. She would find little things Roxy and Buddy had forgot to pack, or simply didn't need around the house. She grabbed some money she found that she had hid and forgotten about in a pot. (Since she never cooked it was forgotten easily) She grabbed her coat and simply threw it over her black lace nightgown—or what use to be her costume. As she was about to head out the door a man approached in the doorway. She didn't want to leave the door open, because she didn't want to wake her son or the very tired Billy. But she felt she couldn't trust this man. So she left the door open and stayed in her apartment side of the door. "Come on. Pay up" he spoke like he really didn't want to be there. "Pay what up?" Velma put on her bitchy side, which she still was good at. "It's me, Mr. Kaiser. Your way behind Velma, your not big anymore, no more sliding the rent" he grunted. "I… we simply don't have the money, I'm sorry" she was starting to close the door on him but he put his hand out and held the door open. "Your money _now_, or you're getting out n_ow_" he glared. "Look Mr. Kaiser I don't have your dumb money, now get out of my apartment." She glared back. "Your apartment?! You don't have the dumb money?!" he yelled. She tried to push the door close again, but he flung it open. "Look, Ms. Kelly…" he grabbed her arm hard and back her up steadily. He pushed her on to the couch hard. "We don't have the money, we don't have it!" she yelled. "Well if you don't have the money, then how are you going to pay what you owe me!" he screamed. "I don't know!" she pushed his arm away from her. "Well I suggest you come up with some thing…" he quieted down… "And quick!" he shouted again. She started to sob, and he grinned, as he lightly touched her face. She glared at him, and just as Billy came out, he saw her kick him hard in the groin. "Oh, God. Velma!" he couldn't help but smile as he came out. "What are you grinning about?" she smiled. "You" he tried not to laugh as the man got up off the floor. "I want you all out! NOW!" he screamed as he limped out of the apartment. It was quite funny for awhile, until they realized they were now homeless. Velma who still sat on the couch, looked up at Billy as he stood in front of her. She put her hand out and he pulled her off the couch and into his arms. He was about to give her some comforting words, after a minute of hugging, when the landlord came storming back in. "I will be back in an hour. If your not gone by then, I will kill you all, and if you think for a minute that I'm not serious, go ahead and test me" he glared as he walked away, again, slamming the door behind him.

Velma back away from Billy this time, and grabbed a duffle bag that was under the bed, where her son still lay. Velma didn't notice him looking at her as she collected clothing for the three of them. (Billy was in the kitchen collecting food into a smaller separate bag. "Mommy?" asked her son. "Yes, hunny?" Velma slowed her pace down, as she found she couldn't take as much as she thought. "Where are we going?" she was surprised that he connected the duffle bag, with travel. (Since they never really "traveled- traveled") "Well, me you and daddy are going to go away for awhile. We are going to move to a different home" Velma sweetly talked to him as she set the duffle bag on the bed and sat next to her son. "Oh." He said so innocently. Velma smiled at him and hugged him tight as Billy came in and placed the smaller bad in the duffle bag. "We better get going" He interrupted. "Alright. Hunny…" she talked to her son again. "Go use the bathroom ok?" and he nodded and skipped off to the bathroom. Velma sighed and got up, standing close in front of Billy. He looked into her eyes. "Your beautiful" he smiled as he lightly touched her face. "Oh Billy" she placed her hand over hers, which still lay on her cheek. "Don't say that, you know I'm filthy, and probably smell awful!" she almost blushed. "Your still beautiful" he smiled as he lightly kissed her lips. They were dry and rough, not like they used to be. He wasn't really disappointed, but surprised. Velma seemed to be one of those people who always stayed the same, but she was still beautiful no matter. She kissed him back lightly, like if she had no strength. Which was probably the case; no strength. She parted from him, and picked up the duffle bag as their son came back in. "You ready, hunny?" asked Velma to her son. "Yes mommy". He smiled, and she couldn't help but smile either.

Billy held his son's hand and the three of them headed for the door. The apartment wasn't that great of one, but just full of so many memories. Hanging out, before she was pregnant, drinking. During when she was pregnant coming back from the Onyx exhausted, and after she had her son, playing with him. Roxy moving in, getting married, leaving. Now them, just leaving it how it is, things in their places, the bed still not made. Like time had froze in this one apartment, but it wasn't the only apartment. As the three headed down the flight of stairs doors were left open, things were left in places. People were gone, but their possessions, their lives, their souls still stayed. It was haunting Velma, and she was glad to get out of the building. The three got to the loud noisy streets now. Families huddled around fire pits, eating very little. Billy lifted his son and carried him on his left arm. Velma carried the duffle bag in her right hand, and held Billy's hand with her right, as he held hers with his right. They walked down the streets, things had seemed to silenced, and people stared at them. They thought it must be there clothes, a bag even would make people look. They had something, and each other, while others didn't even have that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(a couple weeks later)

The three of them followed the crowd- unsure where they were really going. When Billy got a funny feeling, he tightened his grip, and Velma turned to him. He pulled her to an alley that lay to the left. "What's wrong?" she asked. "…nothing. Lets settle here, its getting dark" He took out some of the clothes from the duffle bag and used it for a bed, for their son. Velma started to settle down, as did Billy, when she heard gun shots again. She sat up quickly, and Billy did too. "What's wrong?!" he asked her startled. "Did you hear those gun shots?!" she was frightened. "… no…" he spoke confused and frowning. She frowned back, looked around some, then warily laid back down. She didn't hear any other gun shots that night—except for in her dream. It was more like a memory—it was her, she watched herself as she murdered Charlie and Veronica. That same instant over and over again. She wasn't sure if it meant something—and if so, what? Why would she dream of Charlie and Veronica?! She had only had that same dream once before. Her first day in jail.

She wanted to think about it, it really made her curious, but she couldn't. She had to look out for criminals, people who would steal their things. She had to pay attention, stay sane, for her own good- but even more for her family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They had to get their feet back on the ground, they just didn't know how. Billy thought he could start "lawer-ing" again- civil court maybe? And Velma wanted to get back into some clubs. Make a little money that way. But they had to find someplace to live too. They were walking pretty far each day- but it didn't seem far enough. It was later the night they were walking- later then usual. Velma was holding on to her son. As Billy did too on the other side. Velma continued to hold the duffle bag. They didn't realize it- but Velma continued to hold the duffle bag. They didn't realize it- but Velma had a funny feeling- about this man who'd been walked behind them the whole time. When the man darted passed Velma grabbing the bag with him. Velma shot after him, as Billy tried to call to her- to stop her. He couldn't, not now. He grabbed Clyde and ran behind, slower. The man continued to run, faster and Velma stuck right behind him. He darted into the crowds to loose her, but she was so determined. She was letting out all of her anger, and her frustration. The man was too, it seemed. The man ran off into an alley, as she slowed down, tired and out of breath. She looked down the ally, not leaving her spot off the sidewalk, not into the dusty road where the alley started. Just stood there mesmerized- waiting… for what she wondered. What was she so desperately waiting for?

Billy soon caught up carrying Clyde in his arms. "Hey Vel- are you alright?" Billy put his arm around her, very out of breath. She pulled away from him pushing him away, lovingly. "Billy I have to go" she finally spoke. "Go where? Why?" He didn't want to lose her. "After we find some place to live- I have to leave" she looked down at the faded black street. Billy didn't want to think about it- he would deal with all that nonsense when they got there. Velma walked, which Billy didn't notice, till it was almost to late. He grabbed Clyde's hand and quickly followed.

Velma didn't know where the hell she was going- but she had to keep walking- Billy and Clyde were tired, but she went one forcefully. After awhile Billy called out to Velma, who kept a step further by the second. "Vel! Vel!" Velma stopped dead in her tracks. "Clyde and I are tired- why are you doing this? What are you doing? What are you trying to accomplish?" Billy frowned out of breath. "Come on, let's go find shelter. "Billy grabbed her elbow, with more force now. Velma looked at him upset, when she nodded she start to turn to go with Billy and her soon. She stopped. In front of her was a night club. Just what the two of them were searching for. She hasn't sure how much money she could make- but maybe she can stay there, her family stay there. Billy realized what was going threw her head and smiled. "Tomorrow Vel, Tomorrow" he took her hand and they walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Vel, not getting much sleep- ran to the dance club. As she ran in to it, there lay a woman in the audience chairs. "Oh" Vel tried to be quiet, knowing getting some sleep after a show was important. The woman sat up though. She, also, had short back hair, a little smaller then Vel though, of course that could just be food deprivation. "Vhat do you vant?" she spoke in a strong German accent. "I'm looking for a job" Vel sat next to the woman. "Ah, come vith me" the woman walked hurriedly to an office. "Sit" Vel sat at a chair, in front of the desk. The German woman left, and a different woman came in. She had a big mile on and sat in the chair behind the desk. "Hello darling- I'm Sally Bowells" the woman stuck her hand out to shake. "Velma Kelly" Velma was quieter then usual, and didn't shake her hand. "Velma? Velma Kelly!" Sally stood. "Yes" Vel was worried. "Oh wow!" Sally sat. Well, of course I will give you a job! C'mon!" Sally walked as the light scarf she wore around her neck and draped over her shoulders started to slip. As Velma was trying to catch up, Sally smacked her in the face, while trying to straighten her scarf. Velma dropped to the floor with a thud.

A couple hours later Velma woke up with a gaze of her husband. As she came more "to", she saw her son, realized she was on a couch, then saw Sally. "Oh god" she shot up. "Oh no, no, no, hunny, you just relax. Clyde will stay with Sally and I am going to go out and try to get some… job someplace" Billy kissed her forehead gently. "Ok, ok Billy Vel fell asleep quickly. "Watch out for her" He told Sally, as Sally held Clyde's hand. "I will" "and don't hit her again" Billy joked. "Heh, heh, heh" Sally laughed phony. Billy left, and Sally turned to Clyde. "C'mon, let's let your mother rest" Sally whispered. Clyde followed Sally out into the main theater. Sally had to work, fix up the theater, get dressed, so she put Clyde to work. He was to clean up the audience seats, and get a quarter for it. He quickly started; "I will come and check on you soon" Sally spoke quietly, then headed to her dressing room. When Sally reached her room, there was Vel, waiting. "Your pretty good with kids" Vel forced out. "Yeah, I've had experience" she smiled walking to her vanity. "I see your doing better- that's good" Sally smiled looking at Velma through the vanity mirror. "Yeah so where are you from, you have an accent" Velma laid on the small couch. "Well, it's a long story. But, me and my to-be hubby were on our way from Berlin, Germany, to here. There were some Nazi raids on the stop between there and here. He was shot. He told me to go, to run, and I did—"Sally got quiet. "Hardest thing I did, leaving him there to die alone. That's when I knew getting to Amerika was even more important" Sally was almost finished. "How tragic" Velma frowned. "Anyway when I got out here, I found this place, and it was being run by the woman you met, she was just living here. I taught her some English and we fixed the place up." She turned to Velma. "I used to be a dancer in Berlin, so we re-opened for me, and money!" Velma was quiet for a minute. She stopped fiddling with the couch pillow. "Velma, are you alright- you got quiet" Sally sympathized. "I'm fine" Velma grunted. "So give me an act, I have been doing…" "Double acts, with Roxie! I've seen you two a bunch of times. I learn fast, show me the moves, and I can do them" Sally was eager. "No, we need a new dance, where's your pianist?" Vel stood. She was getting excited again, being able to dace again- and have a blast hopefully. "Oh, yeah… come on" Sally walked, Velma kept her distance so wouldn't get hit again. "Buck- the pianist" Sally smiled. "wow- nice to meet you" Buck shock her hand. "Yeah, I know" she smiled her biggest one, making Buck smile. "Ok enough. Lets get started" Velma jumped up on to the top of her piano. Showing off her guarder and ripped stockings. She was proud though, as Buck stared at her thigh. For the first few minutes she toned her voice, and warmed up. Buck looked, watched her the whole time. His eyes glowed, as she sang. Soon after they went through the music he had. They had to find a song, something powerful, but sweet, something, anyway. Velma sat next to him now, on the piano bench. Velma felt attracted to him, she wasn't sure why, he was kind of a scrawny man. Unlike Billy who was very handsome and… just different then Buck. Clyde watched, he sat in the chair he was cleaning and watched them. Velma's back was to Clyde, along with Bucks. Velma couldn't help but flirt, she took the pencil out of her hair to make a not on the music piece they had picked. She leaned n front of Buck, letting her, now longer hair, lightly tickle him. Clyde was young- but understood- he understood his mom was doing something wrong. Sally was heading toward the room where Vel and Buck were flirting, and where Clyde watched. Velma and Buck were chatting about what moves Vel should do at certain parts of the song. Velma lightly placer her left hand on Bucks knee, as she reached and pushed her self up to retrieve a pen from the other side of the piano. Buck watched her, as she was about to take her hand away, when Buck placed his hand on hers. She looked him, as she stopped her fidgeting. Clyde started to stand as Velma grew closer to the man, whom she by the by, had just met.

Sally walked in to the scene of everyone, naively, when she noticed and comprehended the situation. She couldn't let "little Clyde" see his mother kissing a man besides his father. Sally slammed the drawer of the cash register. She didn't think it would stop Velma and Buck, but it might distract Clyde for long enough, but, low and behold, everyone turned quickly to her. Velma pulled her hand away from Buck as she noticed that Clyde had been watching them. "Sorry" sally spoke to break the dead silence. "Dammit…" Velma got away from Buck. When Clyde turned back around he was surprised to find his mom gone. Sally disappeared too, she headed the back way to where Velma probably was. When sally got there Velma was sitting in Sally's chair, staring at herself in front of the vanity mirror. "Velma?" sally came up to her quietly, closing the door behind her. "Vel?" Sally came up behind her. Velma's eyes were cold, she just starred at herself, her hair matted, no make-up, skin dry. "Well, let me know if you need me" Sally started to head out of the room when Velma quietly spoke. "You know it's funny" she stopped. Sally came back to her. Sally sat on the couch that laid behind her. "What is?" "Well, when I met Charlie- my ex…" "I know "Sally said. Velma turned to her "I saw the papers" sally admitted. "…oh yeah, right. Well, after I kill…after Charlie was killed. I missed him, but hated him so. But then I met Billy, I thought he was the one. Now, there's Buck. I was coming on to him so much. How can I do that! How can I do all this! You would have thought I had learned my lesson—what's wrong with me" Velma broke down. Sally hugged her as Velma fell to the floor. Velma couldn't break down, she was Velma Kelly- hard as a rock pretty as ever. How could she let her self break like this? The two were there for an hour at least, when Velma finally got up. "Take a nap hun, don't worry" sally shut the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Three years pass)

With three years passed a lot has happened. Clyde now nine and Billy barely starting up his business again. Velma, Sally, and Buck have done some traveling with their shows, and are constantly working. Velma, Billy, and Clyde still live at the theater, and Eli and Clyde are the best of friends… still no word from Roxie and Buddy.

"Hurry Clyde! Sal' hold 'em up!" Clyde rushed to Vel and threw the fur coat over her shoulders. Sally walked off stage calmly, then rushed around to the other side of the stage. Clyde threw her coat off and gave her a matching one to Velma's. "Buck, hit it!" Buck started to play the slow music. Velma and Sally took one deep breath before they slid back on to the stage. Clyde watched from side stage happily. He didn't like the second half of this particular act though… "So Sally" "Yesss Vel?" they kept a tune as they talked. "Guess what?" "What?" "A man asked me out yesterday" "and…" Sally and Velma walked up to the middle of the stage. "I said no" "why Vel?"… "He was a she" she spoke, just after they threw their coats back off them, and the piano started to kick up. Buck started to really pound the keys as the women continued to do side splits and back turns and every other unimaginable dance move known to man. Clyde was bored, always bored, and with Billy not home much, he goes to Eli's room. Eli still couldn't speak great English, but she was better now, much better, and the two of them would play cards all evening. Once in awhile Eli would take him outside, get a little fresh air and they would talk. She was more like a friend or mother or father then anyone Clyde had grown to know. Sally was very important to Clyde too, but busy with work and… other matters, so to speak, he depended on Eli most.

After the night was through, and the girls and Buck were as tired as could be, Velma went to Buck again, like she usually did after a show.

"Good job Velma, like always" Buck nodded as he stood, closing the top to the piano.

"You know, Buck, you can call me Vel, you're the only one who doesn't. Even people I don't know, call me it!" Velma joked, as she walked over to him.

"I know Velma" He looked into her eyes, seeing into her she felt. With one deep breath she lunged herself at him, as they kissed. Clyde knew it was going to happen, he knew a long time ago. Of course, he didn't think it would be at such a bad timing as his father walking in on them. Velma quickly pulled away from Buck, and scurried off to her room. Clyde watching this happen from Eli's room doorway, as Billy glared at Buck, and stampeded his way past Clyde into Velma's room.

"What do you think you were doing!" Clyde could hear Billy shouting.

"I don't know Billy! It just happened!"

"What? It just happened! What else have I missed that's 'just happened'! Huh!" Billy shook her as he tightly held her arms.

"It's the first time! Ok. It won't happen again- I just had to see, I had to see if it meant something, Billy, but it didn't- it didn't!" Velma pleaded as tears started to dwell in her eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you're trying to fool? Huh! I'm not a common joe, like Buck, ok!"

"What is that suppose to mean!" They continued to argue. Eli got up from the floor where they had been playing cards.

"C'mon Clyde lets go" She got his jacket and they went for a walk. Sally nodded at Eli, knowing that was a good idea.

"It didn't mean anything, Billy! I am telling you! Let go of me!" she tried to push away from him.

"Shut up!" he yelled as she continued to whine. He finally just slapped her across the face as hard as he possibly could. She slipped from his arms, and fell to the floor, hitting her head on the wood of the vanity. Getting up slowly, she put her hand out for his help. He took her hand and started to pull her off the floor.

"You do it again, and I'll kill you!" he came around with his left hand and slapped her again. She lay on the floor a wreck, as he pulled her off the floor and threw her on the small couch. She was simply unconscious, as he slid off her costume.

"This is what you get for doing that" He quickly separated her legs, as she started to slightly come to. Sally got worried and knocked on the door.

"Is everything ok?" she didn't mean to intrude, just was worried.

"Go away Sally" Billy's tone in voice was haunting, as she did so. He continued to hold her down as she woke up a bit more. When she realized what he was preparing to do, as he unbuttoned his pants, she started to scream a bit. Not to long before he placed his hand over her mouth, he was to strong for her, and she was so weak. She fainted as he continued to do what he felt he had to do.

"Bad people like you Velma, need to be taken care of sometimes" he grinned as he lunged himself into her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sally and Buck waited as they saw Billy come out of the room. He stormed up to Buck and just looked him dead in the eyes. Buck was getting ready for Billy to hit him, which he felt he deserved. Sally stood by also getting ready for Billy to hit Buck. But, to their surprise he broke down. Billy threw his arms around Buck and cried. Sally knew from the start that he was drunk, and when your drunk you can accomplish a lot more then you think. Sally ran to Velma's room as Buck got Billy to go into his room, Clyde and Eli were still out walking.

"Velma?...Velma?" Sally came into the room, seeing Velma laid out on the couch.

"Oh Velma" She ran to her quickly, shutting the door behind her. Velma wasn't waking up, so Sally shook her until she did. Sally helped her up, and she sat up against the couch. She was dizzy and was swaying.

"Velma? …Are you ok?" Sally tried to get her to stop swaying. Velma took in a few deep breaths, until she finally started to talk.

"I'm… I'm fine" she said as she wiped the blood that ran from under her hair.

"What did he do?" Sally demanded.

"I don't… I don't remember. He hit me once and then… I just don't remember" she didn't sway any longer.

"Oh god Velma. Come to my room, you need to rest" Sally got Velma to stand up and walked her to her own room. Sally shut the door to her room and locked it. Billy went to his room a few minutes later and cried quietly most the night.

Eli and Clyde came in about twenty minutes later then when Velma had gone to Sally's room.

"Everything ok around here?" Eli tried to make it sound like a normal question.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be." Sally smiled to Clyde, and frowned at Eli as Clyde turned away.

"I'm tired" Clyde told Eli. Eli wasn't sure what to say as Sally came between them.

"Well hun why don't you sleep in Eli's room tonight." Sally smiled. Clyde shrugged his shoulders and obediently went to Eli's room.

"I will stay with him tonight" Buck followed Clyde after a minute.

"Just us too I guess" Sally told Eli.

"You have to tell me what happened" Eli told her. Sally nodded as the two quietly went to Sally's room. Sally told her the whole story that night.

The next morning Sally thought she was the first up, but when she went out in the hall she saw Billy sitting there.

"Oh god! Scare a woman half to death, like what you did yesterday to Velma." Sally stomped off as Billy quickly got up and ran after her.

"I didn't mean to do what I did- I was drunk!"

"That's your fault. Velma says she doesn't remember what you did to her, and I thank god she doesn't- because I know what you did" Sally glared at him as they went out to the main part of the theater.

"She doesn't remember?... Please sally, I need to talk to her. Let me talk to her." Billy pleaded.

"I'm not sure if she's ready to talk to you!" Sally was mad.

"I'm for sure she doesn't, but I need to talk to her. She's my wife" Billy kept pleading.

"And I want her to remain my wife."

"I can't let you do…"

"I will talk to you Billy" Velma came out from the dark of the hallway.

"Velma!" sally was surprised.

"I need to talk to you, Vel" Billy came to her slowly.

"I know. Sally can we use your room?" Velma asked as Billy got closer to her.

"…I guess, but Velma if anything happens I will be waiting right here" Sally told her seriously.

"I know. Thanks" Billy followed Velma into Sally's room. Billy left the door open a crack, just to reassure Sally as Sally watched closely.

"Velma, I was drunk and I was stupid and…"

"Billy, I really don't want to hear it. All I remember is you hitting me. I want to forget this, I don't want to know what you did" Velma told him.

"Just let me say a couple things. I have been working real hard, like yourself, and I have been under pressure and work and… everything. I want us to be like we used to. And I am going to work on that harder then anything else I have worked on. I love you Velma. Your willing to forgive me for what I did, that makes you a better person than I have ever known." He held her hands. She was sweaty and nervous, but she did love him.

"Billy, I love you, but…" she pulled her hands away from his.

"I told you, I told you a long time ago. That at some point I would have to go." He frowned as she continued, Sally could hear them and she knew about what Velma had to do.

"What?" he was confused.

"Go where?" he asked.

"Billy you know I love you and Clyde, but I have to worry about me right now. I'm an actress, I perform. That's where I am most happy. With all the things going on in the world right now, Germany and Nazi's and the depression. I told you I would have to leave, and I am. Me and Sally… and Buck. Were going, going on the road. I know you know that this was going to happen. This is goodbye Billy, I only wish our goodbye would be different then it has been" she got up, went out of the room, past Sally, and outside. Billy was frozen, as Clyde came into the room. Billy turned around to his son, as Clyde came running to him crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Velma is there any way I can get you to stay!" pleaded Billy as she packed her things into a suitcase Sally gave her.

"Look Billy, I told you its not you. It's me. I need to do this for me, not just for my career, or anyone. Just for me. I need to do and see another life, I don't expect you to understand. But, that's how it's going to be…" she put more clothes into the suitcase.

"Velma! Please." He continued to nag. She was done packing, closing her suitcase, and heading for the door.

"Wh- what about Clyde!" he caught her just as she was about to open the door. She sighed, and turned back around.

"I- I'm sorry Billy" she turned back around and left through the door.

"Don't tell _me_ you're sorry…" Billy thought about Clyde, as Velma went to Eli's room. Eli and Clyde were joking around and playing cards. Velma smiled and watched as Eli and Clyde realized she was in the room.

"Can I talk to Clyde alone?" Velma asked. Eli nodded and quickly got out of the room.

"So, you like Eli huh?" Velma tried to make conversation, as Clyde simply just shuffled the cards silently.

"... yeah…. Clyde, I have to leave. I know this may be odd or hard to understand, but I have to go. Daddy will stay with you, and I promise I will be back in one year. I just need to get away for a little while, I need to live out a dream that is still… thriving inside me" she tried to form words.

"This is not goodbye Clyde hunny, I love you, you're my son" She smiled.

"This is just 'fare-thee-well' till we meet again, sort of thing" she smiled as she told him as he continued to shuffle the cards, then stopped.

"Only for a year?" he asked.

"Yes. Only for a year" she was happy he was listening.

"Here take this" she handed out a picture. It was a picture of him and her, he was just a baby and she was as beautiful and young as ever. Clyde got up and took the picture from her hand.

"When you miss me, just look here" she pointed at the picture. He looked up at her and smiled, as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged back just as tight.

"Well, Clyde hunny, I better be going." She wiped away a tear.

"Wait!" he stopped hugging her and looked around the small room. He didn't see anything he wanted to give her, something that she would always think of him from. Then he remembered how Billy taught him how to cheat at cards. He took out the black five-of-spades card from his shirt pocket. He handed it to her, as she embraced him once more. She stuck the card into her bra, as she turned toward the door. With a deep breath she opened the door to see Sally and Buck standing near the front door waiting. She saw Billy and Buck shaking hands, which was surprising, as Velma approached, Sally and Buck went to wait outside.

"Well, I said bye to Clyde" she told him.

"That's important… I'm going to miss you, Ms. Velma Kelly. You, uh, don't know what an influence you've been on my life" he lightly laughed in a sigh.

"Same here" she spoke blandly.

"Yeah…" he wanted to so bad to just hug her and hold her. She wanted the same thing just as bad, but neither of them, even with their arrogance, was able to be so bold. She simply forced a small smile, as did he, as she turned around and walked out the door to Sally and Buck. He watched from inside as the three of them walked down the street, until he couldn't see them any more. He wept, he wept that night like the night before. Now, though, he couldn't tell her what he felt, he wanted to run after her, to stop her and hold her and tell her he loved her so much, and he knew she loved him back. Something stopped him though, he knew she would be back, and when she did come back he would be the happiest man in the world. In one year he would have a chance to re claim himself, to form a better relationship with his son, to do some of the things he needed to do without Velma. Velma had a year to herself, to find herself, to do what she needed to do, and with _her_ arrogance she would accomplish all those things vibrantly. Everyone had the next year the next year to do what they had to do, the next year to experience, the next year to accomplish, and the next year to change.


End file.
